Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss is the main protagonist of Hunter × Hunter and best friend of Killua Zoldyck. His main goal is to find his father Ging Freecss who is said to be the best Hunter in the world. Introduction As a 2 year old baby, Gon was brought back to Whale Island by his father Ging who had married Mito's sister. He left Gon under Mito's care but she was enfuriated by the fact that he was abandoning his son just to continue being a Hunter instead of his father. Due to this, Mito took custody of Gon in court since Ging didn't make himself responsible enough as his father. He was always told by Mito that his mother and father had died in an accident because she never wanted him to know that his father was a Hunter and feared that Gon might leave and follow his father's ways. Then one day, when he was 9 years old, he had found a baby Foxbear who had gotten separated from it's mother and tried to return it. He wounds up in Snakebeech Forest where he gets attacked by the mother and couldn't escape because a vine had wrapped around his leg. There he meets Kaito who saves him by killing the mother Foxbear (while dropping Ging's Double Star Hunter's license) and cuts the vine around his leg. He gets and angry and punches Gon in the face since he hadn't killed in a long time and asks him if his father hadn't taught him basic things as to not enter that dangerous forest. Gon then tells him that he doesn't have any parents because they had died in an accident. Gon asks Kaito what he'll do with the baby Foxbear and replies that he'll kill it. Gon quickly runs to the baby and says that he'll raise it but Kaito says it's impossible because Foxbears don't get along with humans and the baby could grow to hate them. When Gon turns his face to him once more, he's shocked by his strong determination in his eyes and asks him his father's name. Gon replies "Ging Freecss". There he learns that his father is a Hunter and that he's still alive somewhere in the world. Kaito says that his final test is to find him and that it's the most difficult hunt of all. Kaito feels that he shouldn't have told him about his father but the look in his eyes moved him. He acknowledges that he has excellent skills to be a Hunter and that a good mark is to be liked by animals. When he turns 11 years old, he presents Mito with a Hunter's application card. Mito refuses but in the end says yes on the condition that he'd catch the Lord of the Lake. Gon attempts his first try with an ordinary rod but fails. When he returns home at night through the window, he finds Mito in his room and asks him why he won't give up. Gon says he won't give up and Mito accidentaly says that his father had abandoned him. That encouraged Gon even more to know the reason why his father had left him. The next day, Mito gives Gon his father's fishing rod (which eventually becomes his main weapon) so he can attempt to catch the Lord of the Lake. He succeeds in catching it and Mito later tells him the truth about his father. Gon wasn't surprised because he already knew since she never looked at him in the eye when lying to him. There he departs saying he will never forget Mito and the she's the only mother he knows and will ever have. Personality & Traits Gon is a very wild, happy and stubborn boy. As an enhancer, he is very simpleminded. He never tries to argue or pick a fight with someone but instead tries to learn. He has very acute senses and can differentiate between things which some normal humans can't. He can also sometimes be very reckless and may never even care about his life just for the fact of fulfilling what he desires. Story Arc Plots Introduction Arc Pre-Hunter Exam Arc Hunter Exam Arc Zoldyck Estate Arc Heaven's Arena (Celestial Tower) Arc Yorkshin City Arc Kurapika & The Phantom Troupe Arc Greed Island Arc Chimera Ants Arc Rescue Gon & Chairman Election Arc Weapons & Nen Abilities Trivia